


Please, Stay

by OfficeFullOfFlowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Flash Fic, Post-Lex, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeFullOfFlowers/pseuds/OfficeFullOfFlowers
Summary: In which Red Daughter survives. She has nowhere to go and no one to turn to, but she's not the only one who feels alone tonight. Super-short Sapphic September fic.





	Please, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Red Daughter's POV, so Alex = Lex. She doesn't really have a name to call herself (yet).

She landed on the balcony as softly as she could, not wanting to jostle Lena with a sudden change of pace. She touched down toes first, then heels, and then began to ease Lena out of her arms into a standing position.

Once Lena was upright, they stood in silence for a moment, neither finding the words to say. Her English was shaky at best, after all, and there were no words for what she’d just witnessed. Lena killing her Alex. Alex spending his last moments being cruel to Lena, mocking her while he played images of Kara Danvers and Lena silently cried. And then Lena had turned around to see the girl who shared Supergirl’s face.

The flight home had been silent, too. Now Lena unlocked the balcony doors, leaving them open once she stepped inside. The other woman didn’t follow.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Lena asked, turning in the doorway. The moon lit her face just enough to show that she’d been crying.

“I do not know,” she replied softly, her accent the one thing that immediately distinguished her from Supergirl. “I do not know if the soldiers in Kasnia would keep me.” What she _did_ know was that the thought of returning to a Kasnia with no Mikhail and no visits from Alex was impossibly bleak.

Lena offered a hand to her. “Please, stay.”

That was what did it. She’d felt such warm things for Alex’s sister ever since she’d met her in that L Corp elevator, but this… Nobody ever said “please” to her. She was something between a prisoner and a soldier - she was given orders, not requests. She put her hand in Lena’s and followed her inside.

She _loved_ Lena, and if she had permission she’d stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue - I'm very out of practice so I don't want to make any big promises I might not keep. But I love these two and I want more of them.


End file.
